


nothing without you

by fuck0334



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck0334/pseuds/fuck0334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you mean everything to me, stay by my side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing without you

kind, innocent smiles coming from someone who'd do absolutely anything for him, from someone who loved him unconditionally.

someone who found good in him even when he couldn't find a sliver of goodness in himself.

someone that did right by him no matter the circumstance.

 

he didn't deserve someone as kindhearted and forgiving as morty but he needed him.

he needed morty's soft stuttering voice, watery smiles and considerate, kind nature.

no matter how much he fucked up, morty would be by his side.

hope

love

worth

everything that morty brought into his life, he brought meaning into his life.

though out everything they would always have each other.


End file.
